


Mommy Dearest

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy!, Gen, Pre-Series, kid!Dean, kid!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy learned about mommies in school, Dean wishes he hadn't, John enjoys the drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever supernatural fanfiction! Woohoo! Celebrate good times! Please leave a comment below if it so pleases you. Seriously. Do it.

One warm Friday night an unusual silence reigned at the Winchesters dinner table. John eyed his boys curiously. They hadn't spoken a word to each other all evening and Dean kept throwing Sam dirty looks. John couldn't understand it; Dean was perfectly happy that morning.

Sammy was also unusually sullen for a four year old. ‘Maybe he's getting a cold.’ John mused.

“Sammy are you finished eating?” He asked the boy.

Sam smiled toothlessly up at him. “Yes daddy!”

John smiled. ‘My baby.’ “Good go wait in the bathroom I'll come help you bath.”

Sam scampered off while John packed the dishes away in the sink. “Dean will you get the dishes washed up? You can bath after Sam.”

Dean nodded and dragged a chair to the sink. John traipsed out to the bathroom where Sam was hopping around trying to pull his tshirt off from over his hips. John rolled his eyes, no matter how often they told Sam to go over his head he wouldn't listen.

“Here Sam, let me help you.” John pulled Sam's shirt up over his head. “In you get tiger.” He deposited Sam in the bath gently.

John started running the lukewarm water while Sam chattered senselessly about his cartoons that he'd seen that morning. John smiled as Sam played with a little rubber duck and he gently rubbed shampoo into his sons hair. When Sam started discussing the contents of his long lost lunch box (recently found under his bed) John finally interrupted him.

“That sounds nice Sam. What did you do at school today Sammy?” Sam fell dead silent and pouted at John.

“M’not supposed to talk about it.” He complained to his dad.

John frowned worriedly as a million scenario's raced through his head. ‘Catholic priest? Bully? Teacher problems?!’ “Why not Sammy? You know you can tell me anything. You're not allowed to keep secrets from daddy.”

Sam huffed like it was obvious. “Dean said I must shut up and not talk about it because its stupid.”

Johns frown deepened. “Well you can tell me. I won’t think its stupid.”

Sam took a big breath and said quickly. “We learned about mommies today.”

John blinked, that was unexpected. “Oh alright that sounds nice Sammy. What specifically did you learn?”

“How mommies cook and clean and take care of babies and daddies and take their kids to school and give magic kisses to boo boos. Lots of stuff!”

The smile on Sammy's face was precious and Johns heart melted. “Thats real sweet Sammy. Why did Dean not like it?”

Sam hmmed for a moment. “Well I figured I'd make a mothers day card and it was so pretty! You should have seen it daddy! It had glitter!”

John smiled and gestured for Sam to continue. “But Dean didn't like it. He said I should have signed it to mommy.”

Johns smile fell a bit and he frowned. “Who did you sign it to Sam?”

“To Dean….duh!” Sam looked at John as though the man had grown an extra head.

John covered a laugh with a cough at the last second. “Why did you do that Sammy?”

“Because Dean is my mommy. He cleaned and cooked this morning, he walked me to school and kissed my boo boo when I fell out of bed!” Sam clapped a hand to his mouth. “Oopsies. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone the last bit.”

John smiled. “Thats okay Sammy I'm sure Dean was secretly touched that you care so much.”

John hauled Sam out of the bath after making sure he'd cleaned everywhere. He dried his son off and dressed him in his care bear pjs. He carried a giggly Sam to bed and tucked him in snuggly.

“Nighty night daddy!” Sam said brightly before rolling over and going to sleep.

“Night night Sammy.” John turned off the light and left the room. He smiled when he saw Dean on the couch watching cartoons. He walked over and sat down, putting an arm over Deans shoulders.

“So…..mommy Dean huh?

“Daaaad!”


End file.
